The Tendash Chronicles
by fTendash
Summary: The life of Frederek Tendash, a young talented wizard with a whole world of magic to explore.
1. Letter of Acceptance

Letter of Acceptance

It was the night of the 29th of June and magic had been on the mind of Frederek Tendash once again. Tomorrow morning, on the 30th of June, a little over a hundred children would receive their Hogwarts Letter of Acceptance. Frederek, of Witherbeak Close in Little Norrington, was one of these children. Taught for 6 years in a local Muggle school, Frederek had been counting down the days until he received his Hogwarts Letter for quite a while now. Just the thought of Hogwarts would get Frederek excited - he'd dreamt almost nightly about which house he'd be sorted into and would wonder daily about which subject he would excel at. It wasn't very obvious to himself which house he would be sorted into as his parents were both from different houses. His father, Florin, was a Hufflepuff and his mother, Charlotte, was a Slytherin. Frederek was completely at a loss to which house he'd be sorted into. Either Hufflepuff or Slytherin would make sense as the characteristics of these houses would already be in his blood. _But what about Ravenclaw?_ he thought, _well I certainly value intelligence more than anything else;_ then his mind slipped to Gryffindor. Gryffindor had always seemed to him like a 'misfit' house; those with no ambition, thirst for intelligence, or kindness would end up in Gryffindor. How could bravery set you apart from someone else? _Everybody is brave,_ he thought.

These thoughts had kept him sleepless for a number of nights now, so Frederek resolved to ask his parents about the Sorting tomorrow morning and went back to sleep.

The morning came and Frederek woke up, and remembering the day, gave a cautious smile to himself, slipped on his slippers and walked downstairs for breakfast. He made himself a bowl of Exploding Coco Snaps and sat down at the table, his fingers shaking slightly, waiting for an owl to come through the window. His mum and dad were at the table eating their porridge and drinking from their self-refilling teacups - an invention of Mrs Camellia who lived opposite them.

"Mum, Dad. I was going to ask you how the Sorting Hat works" said Frederek, and even though he hadn't really posed a question, he knew his father would reply with an essay.

"Well, nobody's really sure _how_ it works, but the hat seems to get it right most of the time" replied his Dad; and, as expected, he continued on - "me, for example, well the hat got me perfectly. I'm very ambitious myself, and willing to go far enough to achieve what I want to - that's why business is suited to me; but, and I think this is key, there's nothing I value more than kindness and acceptance, hence why I'm a Hufflepuff and, hence, why I am in love with your mother!"

"And what about you, mum?" Replied Frederek.

"The hat got me well enough too, I suppose. As you know, my parents, your grandparents of course, were Muggles, so I didn't know too much about each house before I joined. I could have ended up in Hufflepuff like your father, but I have always believed that if you want something enough, you should do everything in your power to get it."

Frederek pondered on these words from his parents for a few moments before he responded.

"I think I'll trust in what the hat chooses for me, then" said Frederek, but before he could continue with his sentence, an owl had flown through the window and propped a letter next to his cereal.

Frederek had frozen, his mouth still full of cereal, in shock that he'd finally received his letter. It had felt like a thousand years, but, finally, his Wizarding career could begin.

"Open it up then, dear" cried his mum "I wonder what books they have on the curriculum now?"

"I read in The Printed Owl that they're adding a new subject this year" replied his father, "but nobody is sure what it'll be. I hope it's Business Studies, most wizards haven't got a clue when it comes to running their own business."

Frederek hoped that it _wouldn't_ be Business Studies. With his father owning _Tendash Quidditch Apparel_ , he'd heard enough about business to last him a lifetime. Turning back to the letter, he removed the seal wax and started to read his Letter of Acceptance and the books and tools needed for his first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Requirements

Frederek started to read his letter, a rush of adrenalin running through his veins.

"Dear Mr Tendash, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely,

Curatio Holdis

Deputy Headmaster"

It felt good to have confirmation of his place at Hogwarts, but Frederek knew that the hard work would start here. Yes, he'd had a good primary education at his Muggle school, but he hadn't used magic before, at least not on purpose. _I haven't even got a wand yet,_ he thought, now turning to the second page of the letter with the list of necessary equipment.

"There's a lot to buy," said Frederek, turning to his parents.

"Well that's to be expected isn't it" replied his mum, "now read it through and let us know what you need."

Frederek turned back to the letter and carried on reading.

"First-year students will require: 

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

An Introduction to Wandcraft by Lignum Cooper  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

An Eye to the Sky by Stella Norowicz  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
An Essay on Healing by Brendel Trusset

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Frederek flicked the page to check for anything else and then handed over the letter to his parents, who, still drinking their morning tea, looked over it and nodded along as they read each line.

"Well there's only one place we're going to get all this," said his dad, in a rather cheery voice, "Diagon Alley!"

"And it looks like the new subject is going to be Healing," added his mum, "although by the looks of things, they've also brought Wandcraft forward a year."

Frederek had been to Diagon Alley a few times before, mainly because he needed more formal dress robes for family occasions, but they had always been short trips, so he was excited to finally have the chance to explore Diagon Alley in its fullest. Frederek's mind wandered to the thought of all the shops and items he could buy there, the smell of ale and smoke as they entered through The Leaky Cauldron and of the strange and wonderful people he could meet.

"When can we go?" asked Frederek, taking his ticket for the Hogwarts Express out of the envelope.

"We'll go tomorrow, Freds, everybody goes tomorrow" replied his mum.

"Don't be so silly, the shops will be packed and the shopkeepers will put up the prices" said his dad, still eyeing over the Hogwarts letter.

"I think I'd rather go tomorrow, actually" said Frederek, "that way I'll get to meet some wizards and witches my own age."

"Tomorrow it is then" replied his mum.

"Make sure you write your reply today so we can send it in the post tomorrow" said his dad. His dad always liked to be organised, it came with the nature of running his own business.

Frederek sat down and finished the rest of his breakfast, no longer needing to worry about the letter arrive. He was now looking forward to tomorrow, where he'd be able to get all of his school items, _but more importantly,_ he thought, _my wand._


	3. The Wand

July 1st. The busiest day of the year for Diagon Alley, and Frederek could not have been happier that they would be going today. His father, Florin, was a little less enthusiastic. Being a businessman he knew that the prices would be raised and the queues would be huge. But the crowds were what Frederek was looking forward to.

Frederek and his parents left the house in a rush so as to catch the early train to London from their town of Little Norrington. Little Norrington was a quiet place even at the busiest of times so it was quite surprising to see at least 10 families waiting at the station when they had bought their tickets

"Mum. Dad. Do you think they're"

But Frederek's dad had cut him off before he could finish the question.

"You can't ask that question in public, Frederek," said his dad "Firstly it's rude. But most importantly, you face breaking the International Statute of Secrecy"

"It only takes one muggle to overhear you to risk the exposure of our entire world" said his mother.

Feeling abashed, Frederek quietened down and rolled up his sleeves, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the boys from the village put a letter back in his back pocket. And he was sure it had borne the Hogwarts stamp.

The Tendash's got off the train and exited the station, walking through a few windy side roads before The Leaky Cauldron started to gradually appear. Frederek went through the front doors first, greeted by a warm buzz and lots of chatter. Being one of the few entrances to Diagon Alley that muggle-borns could access, this must have been one of the pubs busiest days.

"Hello, Tom" said his father,

"Hullo, Florin" returned the old barman, "what brings you here on a school letter day then?"

His father opened his arms toward Frederek and replied "Frederek's school age now, and he wanted to meet a few wizards of his own age"

"Ah okay, well I'll let you crack on, pop in a bit later will ya, Florin, on'y I've gotta bit of a proposal for ya."

They carried on through the bar, Frederek's dad was always getting approached about proposals but never seemed too interested in sharing what they were. His mum tapped on a large red brick wall with her wand and the entrance to Diagon Alley had opened.

The cacophony of noise on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley was like music to Frederek's ears. He beamed brightly as his parents ushered him through the stone archway.

"Now, Freds, you have your list, where would you like to go first?" Asked his mum, his dad was waving at people who seemed to know him.

"Ollivander's" replied Frederek. And they walked down the alley towards the wand shop.

Ollivander's was one of the most famous wand shops in the wizarding world. The owner, Garrick Olivander, was now 109 and had been passing his knowledge and skills on to his niece, Jovie Ollivander, for the last 20 years. Jovie had been building up her reputation over this time and was widely known for her study into dual-core wands.

Behind the counter stood both Garrick and his niece, Jovie. They smiled happily and greeted the Tendash's.

"Welcome, to Ollivander's" said Jovie, "all the first years are here today, but we've stocked up so there'll be plenty of choice!"

"Great!" Said Frederek enthusiastically, he was feeling a little nervous, though. "How do I pick one?"

"Well, young man" said Garrick, "there is only one thing a wand is used for: spells! But there are many different types of spells. Let us ask you some questions so we can narrow down what will best suit you."

Frederek's Mum and Dad went to the corner of the shop and took a seat whilst Jovie asked the questions.

"Four questions. One word answers, please" said Jovie. "Ready for the first one?"

"Yes" replied Frederek

"What is your name?" Asked Jovie, very sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, my name is Frederek. I just really want a wand"

Jovie smiled and carried on "not to worry Frederek, okay. Second question. One words answers now. Leather or Shell?"

"Shell." Uttered Frederek. This seemed like a weird question.

"Mountain or Cave?"

"Mountain." What did these questions have to do with wands?

"Ink or Parchment?"

"Ink" said Frederek, utterly bewildered to what these questions could reference.

Jovie and Garrick whispered to each other for a little bit and then came back to where Frederek was standing.

"Okay, you're going to have a choice between two," said Jovie, "I urge you to go with the one that feels 'connected' to the hand. Like an extension of your arm, okay?"

Garrick then pulled out the first one and placed it in to Frederek's right hand.

"This is a single core wand. Ironwood, 10½ inches, Unicorn hair, flexible, very nifty at defensive spells"

The wand looked heavy but felt light, the curves and knots of the wood felt good against Frederek's hand and he was sure he saw a faint glow at the end. He looked up at the Ollivander's.

"That looks like it could be a great wand for you," said Jovie, "we shall try the other as well but I think we already have our winner".

Garrick pulled out the next one.

"Okay, so this is a dual core wand from the Giant Redwood family, 11 inches, Phoenix Feather with Acromantula Fang, rigid."

It connected. The hair on the back of Frederek's neck stood up and the wand vibrated gently in his hand. It felt like a warmth had run through his whole body. This was definitely the wand for him.

"Marvelous!", and "fantastic!" came the cries from his parents. Jovie and Garrick were enthused, too. Frederek was happy he had found a wand so easily, and apparently so well suited to him.

"Can you tell me more about the wand, please?" Asked Frederek.

"Of course, dear" said Jovie, "I got the wood from a fallen Giganteum Sequoiadendron whilst I was travelling in the USA. I didn't intend to pick up this species of wood but there was a rather large crowd of Californian Pixies that seemed particularly attached to it."

Frederek looked at her as if this wasn't really the information he was after.

"I believe the redwoods to be provide wands with a particular affinity for potion making. As for Phoenix and Acromantula cores; these combine to produce a defensive and loyal wand. The rigidity of the wand can mean that it is hard to master, but after what we've just witnessed, I can't see that being much of a problem."

Frederek was very pleased with himself. Frederek's dad paid for the wand and the family left to continue with their day.


End file.
